Distraction
by TrulyWished
Summary: Aizen thinks while performing his duties. HinamoriAizen, AizenIchimaru, sex for both pairs, not very detailed


Ok, business first! Bleach and all it's characters are the property of Tite Kubo and not me. I just like to play.

Warnings: sex, both M/F and M/M

Set before the Soul Society arc. I hope you will enjoy and review. All feedback is valued, positive or negative, so please leave yours.

Distraction

"Captain, Captain!" Her voice grates on my nerves but I smile and shift my hips slightly, running long fingers over her sides and down her moving hips. She cries again, high and annoying, short hair and that ridiculous bun tossing; I gave her no time to remove it tonight, her long hair is a pain.

She only takes a little over half of me, claiming it hurts to go further. Of course, I tell her it's fine, that her pleasure is foremost in my mind and that I don't mind at all. I don't tell her that her apologies are even more annoying than her hair.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I truly took her, pulled her all the way down, impaled her fully. But I know. She would scream and she would cry then smile bravely at me and let me do as I liked. Pathetic.

I groan softly, faked of course, but she cries above me and smiles down, trying to be sexy. Small hands run over smaller breasts, rubbing dark nipples gently. My thumbs slide over the crease of her thighs, just brushing the soft curls. She's tight at least, too small to be anything but. I wonder what her ass would be like; perhaps before we leave, I will test it.

My eyes drift closed and I think of another tight ass. Hinamori's body is replaced by Gin's as she writhes above me, soft cries replaced by low moans and a deep accent. I groan again, truly this time as I watch him twist above me, slender fingers pinching and punishing his soft, pale nipples until they turn a deep cherry red.

Gin would take me, swallow me up and cry for more. He always smiles as he rides me, back arched, head thrown back with a viciously satisfied smile. He would not make tiny circles but full strokes from tip to base, ass spread to take as much as possible. Silver hair in his eyes, he'd watch me through slitted eyes, grinning victoriously as he slams down to pull the last centimeters in, forcing his body to accept every millimeter of me. His entrance stretched tightly around me, pink pressed to my deep brown curls; he drives me crazy and knows it, smirking as he moves gracefully.

Higher, further, we push forward, the warm body above me and the hotter one in my mind. My hands run over her sides again, brush her nearly flat breasts and move to cup her ass; she has the body of a ten year old boy and only my fantasy lover keeps me hard. Slightly stronger thrusts have her crying out in pain and I murmur apologies, leaning up to kiss her.

A tiny smile before she starts to move again, wriggling against me. She's close and my fingers slide into the wet folds, trailing sensitive skin to pinch the little bundle of nerves delicately. A shriek and she's gone, panting and clenching around me. A few more gentle strokes and I allow myself to come, pulsing faintly; I would have been better off with my own right hand.

She welcomes it, smiling softly and whispering how she loves me. I miss Gin. He would never allow an inferior orgasm in his bed. He is wild and eager, demanding and taking what he desires, determined to swallow me whole. One day he might.

I dress quietly and pat the limp girl on the head before taking my leave, the click of the door nearly inaudible in the night. "You could come straight to me." Soft, smug, the rough accent drifts from the shadow of the door. I pause and wait for my silver haired Lieutenant to step to my side before continuing onwards.

He smells of sex and blood and a pleasant shiver darts along my spine at the thought of a gentle soul like Kira Izuru in the razored hands of Ichimaru Gin. I've watched him many times with his pet; the pained shrieks, the sobbed pleas, the sleek convulsing body. It's been offered to me many times but I must regretfully decline; it would break completely and be of no further use.

"What would be the fun in that?" I use my pleasant smile, gentle and kind, the one that always makes my Lieutenant snicker.

Gin steps ahead of me, flirting over his shoulder with half-opened eyes. "I have my ways." Bright, expressive eyes call me to come and test them. A last glance before he turns the corner away from my quarters but I hesitate to follow.

Our plans are so close to fruition, it would be a shame to be discovered now. My Lieutenant will understand and if he gets too bored, he can always call his pet. The risk is simply too great and I turn away, returning to my empty bed for another unsatisfied night.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

I particularly like this piece, even without a plot line, and I hope you'll agree. I enjoyed writing Aizen, his cold attitude, the way he thinks of everyone other than himself and Gin as pawns, inconsequential. Well, I'm glad you made it this far, even if you didn't enjoy it all that much. Please review, they make me happy :)


End file.
